The One Where They Dance
by rebakathy
Summary: The wonderous and sometimes strange relatioship of Laura Roslin and Lee Adama. LL folks
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Title: The One Where They Dance

Pairing: Laura/Lee

Rating: PG

Author's Note: This be my first fanfic I wrote about Laura Roslin/Lee Adama. You can find this one and the others I wrote at the yahoo group I created: LauraRoslinLeeAdama. Feedback is the spice of life.

Part 1

Apollo knocked on the door of the president of the Twelve Colonies; Laura Roslin and waited for a response.

"Come in."

Apollo entered the room to see the president sitting on the floor. At first he didn't know what she was doing but then she realized that she was stretching. He watched as she arched her back and then stood up to face Apollo.

"You wanted to see me."

Smiling, "So I did."

_She's really beautiful sometimes _Apollo thought _where the hell did that thought come from _he thought wildly.

"How do you feel about me," Laura asked abruptly

"Sir," squeaked Apollo

Laura smiled, "Your father dislikes me so much as does the Colonel. I wonder how _you _feel about me."

Apollo thought a moment, "I'm your closest advisor."

Laura laughed, "You are, yes, but that doesn't answer my question now does it?"

It was his turn to smile, "No it doesn't."

Laura was wearing a pair of loose fitting pants and a long sleeved shirt. She turned slightly from Apollo and shucked the long sleeved shirt off revealing a white tank top underneath.

"Definitely beautiful." _I respect you very much._

Apollo wasn't aware that he'd reversed his thought and statement. At the odd look he received from the woman before him he got slightly paranoid.

"What?"

"You called me beautiful."

"I did?"

"You did."

"I'm sorry," immediately came forth

"Whatever for Lee, I'm very flattered."

Apollo blushed pink, "What I meant to tell you is that I respect you very much."

Laura smiled widely, "So the beautiful comment was just a thought?"

"Yes sir."

"Laura."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Laura."

Apollo sputtered a moment, "But you're the president."

She smiled as she put on a black suit jacket and turned to him, "That very well may be but I'm still a human being. I want at least one person around me to call me by my first name."

"I think that I can handle that."

"I'm glad."

Apollo took in a breath, "Laura," that wasn't to hard

"Yes," she asked with a grin

"How do you feel about me? I know that you and my father don't get along."

He saw a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "I think that you are incredibly hot."

Apollo laughed heartily at hearing this, "Thanks."

"I also respect you very much Apollo."

"Glad to hear it."

Laura sighed, "I don't want to go to this banquet," she muttered after a moment

"It's not going to be that bad."

The look on her face said otherwise, "You're not me."

"No I'm not but I'm going to be there too."

She turned to Apollo, "You will keep me from going quite insane and killing someone?"

"I will certainly try," Apollo remarked with a straight face

Laura laughed, "Good to know."

_I love hearing her laugh _Apollo thought _Stop it she is the president for fraks sake. That doesn't mean she's not beautiful. _Hmm.

"Are you alright," Laura asks of him

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You drifted off there for a second."

"I'm good."

Laura turned to the mirror in her room and sighed heavily.

"What is it?"

"I'm tired of wearing the same thing all the time."

"Sorry."

"It's really not your fault," she remarked with a shrug

Apollo smiled slight, "I'll be right back."

Before Laura could respond Apollo had opened her door and was off.

"Nut."

After about twenty minutes the door opened and Apollo reentered carrying a large box in his arms.

"What's this?"

Apollo shut the door and set the box down on her desk.

"Open it."

Laura opened the box to see a beautiful lavender dress. She fingered the dress in wonder at its beauty, "Wow."

"I was going to give it to one of my best friends for her birthday but that won't be happening now."

Laura looked up at him, "I can't except this."

"I want you to have it Laura. It would just be collecting dust in my closet if you don't take it."

"We can't have that."

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Put it on and let's see if it fits. It looks like it would fit you."

Laura made a circular motion with her finger and Apollo turned around after grinning broadly at her.

"What do you think," Laura asked after a few minutes

Apollo turned and the breath caught in his throat at the sight before him, "Beautiful."

Laura flushed slightly at him staring so openly at her. The dress fit her curves in all the right places and showed just enough cleavage to make you want to see more and best of all it had slits up both sides near up to her thighs showing off her beautiful legs.

"You think so?"

Apollo could only nod to her question for words had utterly failed him at the moment.

"Thank you Captain."

"Lee."

"Pardon?"

"I like it when you call me Lee."

"So it shall be."

"Are you ready Laura?"

"As I'll ever be."

Apollo held out and elbow which Laura took.

In the large hall that was most used for funerals and rallying speeches a large banquet was being thrown in an attempt to boost moral. Adama and Tigh were sitting at their table along with Boomer, Starbuck and several others.

"So when is the madam President going to grace us with her presence," Adama groused

Tigh laughed, "She really pushes at your buttons doesn't she?"

"How can you tell?"

Tigh was about to respond when movement at the entrance caught his attention.

"Oh my."

Adama glanced at Tigh to see him looking at the entrance of the banquet room. Turning he saw his son enter with the president.

"Wow the prez looks hot," Kara exclaimed

Adama and Tigh had to agree to this assessment. Laura Roslin did indeed look amazing.

"Everyone is staring at us," Laura remarked softly

"I think that they are staring at you."

"Sure."

Lee turned to her at hearing this response from this strong woman, "They are Laura. As you already know from my little outbursts today, you are incredibly beautiful."

Smiling Laura turned her head to Apollo; "I should have you around more often. You are very good to the old ego."

"And you aren't old."

Laura laughed, "Whatever you say."

From across the room Adama watched Lee and Roslin talking with each other and smiling at each other and laughing with each other. He got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing this exchange, although he couldn't quite place why. He was interrupted out of his musings when the two that were in his thoughts came over to the table. Everyone stood.

"Gah! Sit," Laura exclaimed waving them into their seats

Apollo held out a chair for her and Laura sat in it and then Lee took his own seat to the right of hers.

"You look amazing madam President," Kara exclaimed

"Thank you and please call me Laura. All of you."

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Adama remarked solemnly

"Come on! At least for tonight."

"I think that's doable Laura," Kara grinned

"Thank you."

Everyone quickly found things to talk about and they were all having fun, except Adama of course. Of he was having a good time but a nagging feeling was always in the back of his mind.

Tigh leaned over to him, "Is something the matter old man?"

Adama turned to his closest friend, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. You have been staring at Lee and the president since they entered. What's on your mind?"

"It's just weird that they confide so much with each other when they've only just met."

Tigh shrugged, "A lot of people have formed weird bonds. Under the circumstances it makes a certain amount of sense. Reaching out to other people to help you through."

"I suppose that you're right."

"Can I ask you a question," Sharon asked of Laura

"Sure."

"How far down in the chain of succession were you exactly?"

"43rd," Laura responded

Sharon grimaced slightly, "I see."

Laura reached over and patted Sharon's hand, "Believe me I understand what you mean. A lot of people had to die in order for me to take this post. I lost a lot of friends."

"I'm sorry."

Laura smiled, "Thank you. I try not to dwell on the pain of losing so many people and reflect on all of the good memories that I have of them."

"Very survivalistic of you," Lee responded

Laura turned to Lee at hearing this, "Survivalistic?"

"You know what I mean."

"Frighteningly enough I do."

"Hey!"

The others at the table laughed.

"Sorry," Laura responded not sounding the least bit sorry

Apollo pretended to pout.

"I know how you can make it up to me," said Lee

"And how's that," Laura asked

"Dance with me."

"I'm forgiven if I dance with you?"

"We shall see," Lee responded standing up and holding a hand out to her

Rolling her eyes Laura took the outstretched hand and allowed Lee to take her to the dance floor where they danced to a slow song. Everyone was watching this with a smile and some amusement but Adama was watching the two dance with wonder. That elusive feeling that he'd been trying to find hit him like a ton of bricks as he watched Lee and Roslin dance. His son was attracted to the President. That's what he'd been trying to think of all night. Why Lee's behavior toward Roslin was so disturbing to him, Lee was very much attracted to the woman that he held in his arms. Adama didn't know what disturbed him more; that fact or the fact that he thought Roslin is attracted to Lee as well. Interesting.

After the banquet had ended Lee was walking Laura back to her room.

"That was really very fun," Laura responded with a wide smile

"It was and you didn't kill anyone."

Laura laughed, "No I didn't but I was a little concerned about your father though."

Lee nodded his head, "You mean how he kept staring at us the whole night?"

"Yeah."

"That was a little strange but I try not to dwell on all of the strange things that my father does."

"Good thinking."

They'd arrived at her door and Lee followed her inside.

"Thank you for a most lovely evening Lee."

"Thank you for the same Laura."

For a moment they stood staring at each other quite aware of the unspoken attraction between them. Lee leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm sorry."

Laura smiled, "Don't be."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad that a beautiful young man kissed me?"

Lee smiled, "I should go."

"We should talk soon."

Lee nodded his head, "And we will but not tonight."

"Not tonight."

He kissed her on the nose and left her quarters with a smile.

End

* * *

Tell me what ya think. 


	2. The One Where She Lusts

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Title: The One Where They Lust

Pairing: Laura/Lee

Rating: In a world where it's a little over R but not quite NC17 what is someone to do. Ladies and gents R17 is invented, the happy medium between showing a little skin and being downright x-rated.

Author's Note: Be gentle with me. This one takes place a couple of days after TOWTD.

Laura was in her rooms reading the book that Adama had given her when there was a knock on her door. Setting down the book she knew who was standing outside without even opening it, Lee.

"Come in," she called putting a place marker in the book and setting it down on the nightstand

The door opened and none other than Lee Adama walked hesitantly into her quarters shutting the door behind him.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Certainly."

Lee edged closer to her but remained standing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Kissing you. That was incredibly inappropriate of me and I don't know why it even happened and…"

"I already told you that I wasn't upset with you."

"I know but…"

"You are attracted to me," Laura interrupted with

She said it as both a statement and a question and Lee faltered a moment.

"Yes."

Laura stood and walked closer to Lee, "It's okay Lee."

"It is?"

"We can't help who we are attracted to."

"No I don't suppose we can."

"I in fact, am attracted to someone too."

Lee's stomach dropped at hearing these words. He knew she was attracted to his father. Damn! Laura watched the emotions going over the young man's face before her. She saw the conclusion that he'd come to in whom she was attracted to and was he ever wrong.

"You…you are," Lee stammered

"Very much."

"Uh who is it if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind you asking. In fact you know him quite well."

_Damn it_ Lee screamed in his head. Lee was so busy cursing his rotten luck that he wasn't aware of Laura's movements until he felt her take his face into her hands. Startled he looked into her eyes and saw his answer.

"Me," he squeaked

"You."

Lee opened and closed his mouth but nothing came out and he shut his mouth with a snap.

"But…you…I…"

To shut up his stammering Laura pulled his head down to hers and kissed him soundly showing him just what she meant. At first he was too stunned to do anything but then he kissed her back just as passionately. At first it was gentle and full of exploration but then the kissing grew more frenzied and heated. They started yanking articles of closing off.

"Careful," Laura remarked into his mouth as Lee started removing her jacket, "I only have two of those."

After this statement Lee gently removed her suit jacket and hung it on a chair behind him. He then returned to kissing and undressing the woman before him. Once they were naked he laid her down on the bed. She once again took his head in her hands and had him look her in the eyes.

"It's been a long time for me."

"Me too."

"It's been longer on my part so just go slow at first."

Lee smiled at her and pecked her on the nose. He positioned himself and slowly entered her letting Laura get used to his size and girth. She gasped and arched against him. Lee remained motionless for a few moments allowing her to adjust.

"Go," Laura gasped

Lee slowly started sliding in and out of her but when he felt her start pushing against him he knew it was time to pick up his pace, which he did with a soft chuckle. He went faster and faster and when Laura wrapped both her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together she pushed him even further in eliciting a groan from them both.

"Mustn't be to loud," Laura gasped

Lee nodded against her shoulder realizing that even though the walls were made of steel they weren't very sound proof. He pumped faster and harder for a good while longer until he felt that they were both on the edge. Changing his angle inside of her he saw her eyes roll in the back of her head and then look back at him.

"Come on," he whispered

He felt her walls starting to contract and then he yelped when he felt her touch him where he was entering her. Looking at her he saw a mischevious sparkle in her eyes as well as lust. Her rubbing him as he entered and exited her was enough to send him over the edge. He was trying to wait for her. Both knew the moment that it happened and they kissed long and deep to not shout out in their release. Once the orgasm had subsided they lay together, still joined, panting.

"Wow," Lee gasped

"I agree."

Lee pulled out of her and lay beside her, "That was something."

Laura smiled, "Something special."

She pulled the blankets from the bottom of the bed up around them, "No regrets?"

"Not one. You?"

"Zero."

Lee smiled broadly, "Good to hear."

Wrapped in each other's arms they soon fell asleep but woke some time later by insistent knocking at the door. Laura was the first to wake and glanced at her clock. 0615. Who would be knocking at this hour? Getting up Laura tried not to wake Lee and put on a robe. Going over to the door she opened it slightly so that whoever was there didn't see her bedroom any. She was certainly shocked to see commander Adama at her door.

"Commander to what do I owe this visit so early in the morning and so very unannounced?"

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"This couldn't wait to a more decent time of the day? Like noonish?"

"No."

"Fine. I'll meet you in my office in say ten minutes."

Before Adama could respond she shut the door in his face effectively cutting off any response that he could have made. Weird. Inside her quarters Laura turned to see Lee staring at her.

"What do you suppose my father wants?"

"Heck if I know."

"This means you have to leave?"

"Yeah. Don't you have duty soon too?"

"Yeah."

He said this as if it was the last thing he wanted to be doing and with such a pout on his face that Laura had to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yes."

Lee through the covers off of him and advanced toward her. Seeing the look in his eyes and how certain things were rising to attention she backed up until her back hit the door.

"I have to meet your father in ten minutes. I should get ready."

Lee smiled wickedly, "Ten minutes huh. We can do a lot of things in ten minutes Laura."

She gulped at the look he was giving her as he pressed his body to hers.

"Do you want to see what we can do in ten minutes," he asked in a low husky voice

Not being able to speak she could only nod her head as Lee decided to prove all the things he could do to her in ten minutes.

Adama was sitting rather impatiently in Roslin's office waiting for her to come. She had said ten minutes and it how now passed the twenty-minute marker. He was about to get up and leave when she came breezing into the office.

"Sorry I'm late commander an emergency arose that I had to take care of," she managed to say with a straight face and without blushing…much

"Nothing to serious." Adama remarked not noticing one way or another.

Laura sat in her desk, "No, everything was settled."

"Good."

Laura leaned back in her chair and gazed upon him, "What can I do for you commander?"

"I wanted to discuss with you the change that we made to the fraternization rules."

_And there it was _Laura thought with a grin _let's see what he does with this one. _

"You want to change the decision that we made that would mutually benefit our people in their very survival?"

Adama flinched slightly at the wording that she chose, "Not change…amend."

He watched as the smile she'd been attempting to hide behind a hand came out. There was a look in her eyes behind the sparkle of amusement that he couldn't quite decipher.

"You wish to amend that decision?"

"Yes."

"Do tell," she asked leaning further back and lacing her fingers together in her lap

"I think it would be best if we set limits on who people can fraternize with so as to not cause undo harm to the chain of command."

Laura raised an eyebrow at this, "Undo harm to the chain of command? I see."

"Right so…"

"Commander," Laura interrupted, "If you have something you would like to discuss with me do so. We will not change that decision because you cannot accept certain…things as fact," Laura remarked interrupting the commanders' evasions

Adama didn't respond for a moment and then thought 'what the hell', "Are you attracted to my son?"

"Very much."

Adama faltered because he wasn't expecting her honesty. Laura leaned forward in her chair.

"You wouldn't be here right now if you didn't know that Lee was attracted to me as well so ask your other question?"

"Are you sleeping together?"

"Yes."

Again with her honesty!

"Was he in your chambers this morning when I knocked?"

Laura leaned back, "I think that this is where this stops commander. You and I made a choice, a choice that we are going to stick with. It's not for purely selfish reasons on my part as you are probably thinking, but for the people."

"But you and him…"

"…Are both consenting adults are we not commander? What we choose to do with our own time is our business. We wouldn't let our relationship interfere with the chain of command."

Adama frowned at the slightly condescending tone of voice she'd used in addressing him.

"Look I just don't want to see Lee get hurt."

"And you think I'm going to hurt him?"

"I know that you have cancer."

Laura sucked in a breath at hearing this, "I see."

"All reports that anyone, including the doctors, write come across my desk."

"I understand now," Laura responds cocking her head to the side to stare placidly at Adama

"Understand what?"

"You're afraid that Lee will get too emotionally involved with me only for me to whither away and die tragically while he could do nothing but watch. Am I right?"

"Crude but accurate."

"I don't plan on dying commander. If, God forbid, that does happen I'm sorry in advance for whatever turmoil this may cause Lee."

Adama frowned at this as Laura smiled suddenly.

"That wasn't the only thing you were worried about with Lee and myself starting a relationship was it?"

Adama looked up at her in surprise.

"Like the fact I'm twenty plus years older than him or the fact that I'm past child bearing years or how about the fact that you always wanted Lee to be with Kara Thrace? Any of those concern you?"

Startled more than he'd care to admit Adama didn't respond to her comment at first. Those were exactly the things that he'd been thinking ever since he realized that Lee and the woman before him were attracted to one another.

"Have you and Lee discussed these things?"

"To a certain degree," Laura answered

That was true enough. Lee had told her how his father always wanted him and Kara together and how he didn't care about their age difference. Children, on the other hand, were never mentioned between the pair.

"What did Lee say?"

"Well for the issue of him and Kara he thinks of her as a sister and anything else to him is just gross."

"Really?"

"Really. Lee told me before I could even make a comment that he didn't care about the age difference."

"What about children?"

Laura sighed, "He's okay with not having children as long as we're together."

Adama knew a lie whenever he heard one but didn't want to push on the matter.

"Was there anything official that you wanted to discuss with me commander?"

"No."

Laura stood indicating this was the end of their conversation. Adama stood as well.

"You should talk to Lee commander. Perhaps you will learn some things from him."

"Perhaps I will. Good day madam President."

"Good day commander."

Adama left the room and Laura dropped down into her chair with a sigh. Billy came into her office just then.

"Did I just see commander Adama leave?"

"Yes he had something he wanted to discuss with me."

"Are you okay?"

"I try not to let him get under my skin."

"That's not what I meant," Billy responded softly

Laura looked up at him, "I know. I'm fine Billy. Honestly I'm feeling excellent."

Billy smiled widely, "Good."

Later that day Lee went to go see Laura and when he entered her office she saw her banging her head on her desk.

"Long day," Lee asked shutting the door behind him

Laura stopped with the banging and looked up Lee with a smile, "The longest."

"I bet being ambushed by my father first thing in the morning didn't help any."

"Not in the least. Were you ambushed by the good commander today?"

"I was in fact."

"Was your conversation as enlightening as mine was?"

Lee sat in the chair in front of her desk, "What did you discus?"

"He knows that you and I are together."

"I gathered that from the 'I…she…well…okay' comment that my father gave me."

Laura laughed, "Sounds like fun."

"He asked me if I wanted children."

"That was one of his big concerns with me too."

Lee sighed, "I do want children Laura but I want you more."

"Is that so?"

Lee nodded, "Besides I'm on some very powerful suppressors that would prevent such things from happening."

"Me too."

"Why didn't you tell me you have cancer?"

Laura's eyes widened and she looked over at him in surprise.

"My father told me. I think it was his way of discouraging me from being with you."

"I was going to tell you I promise. I just didn't know how."

Lee got up and went around the desk. He pulled her chair out from the desk and turned it to face him. He knelt between her legs and looked up at her.

"It's okay Laura. I understand how you didn't want to tell me. Everything between us is so new and you didn't want to unduly hurt me."

"That's still no excuse to not telling you that there's a good chance that I could die."

"You aren't going to die."

"I'm not planning to."

Lee grinned, "Good to hear."

With this he got up on his knees and kissed her deeply.

End


	3. Interlude: Fun and other things that are...

Interlude- Fun…In several meanings of the word

President Laura Roslin was trying her damndest trying not to lunge across the table and throttle Colonel Tigh. It was really very hard to restrain her baser instincts from doing just that.

"Now if the president would so kindly explain this memo we have about fun? This is a battleship not a playground, we're not here to have fun."

"I think out of everyone here you would benefit the most from having a little fun seeing as how you are a real pain in the ass," Laura remarked with a sweet smile

Tigh glowered at her while both Billy and Lee tried desperately not to laugh out loud.

"I'm not talking about playing roller hockey in the corridors colonel. I'm talking about card games, and movies or chess…fun."

Commander Adama, who had been watching this interaction silently had to admit that this was a good idea. Sighing heavily he spoke, "I agree with you madam President."

Everyone turned to him in surprise as Adama rarely agreed with Roslin on anything unless it was matters of security or something equally as multifaceted.

"Thank you commander," Laura responded after a moment's hesitation

Adama inclined his head.

"See now that wasn't so bad," Lee commented as he and Laura walked out of the conference room with Billy trailing at a discreet distance

"You weren't the one that had to propose 'fun' to the good commander and Tigh."

"That man really pushes your buttons doesn't he?"

"How can you tell?"

"You calling him a pain in the ass may have something to do with it," Lee remarked with a wide grin

"Don't you know that I call everyone that I respect and admire a pain in the ass?"

Lee laughed, "I didn't know that no."

After turning into another corridor they separated to a respectable distance and walked in silence till they got to Laura's rooms.

"I'm going to go see D," Billy remarked, "Did you need anything ma'am?"

"No thank you Billy."

With a smile he left them alone in her rooms. Laura turned to Lee to see him leering at her.

"What?"

"So what other kinds of fun can we do?"

Laura rolled her eyes at him, "I want to teach you something."

He smiled, "Oh do you."

"Sit," Laura remarked pushing him into a chair

Lee sat in the chair at her small table.

"Close your eyes."

With a wide smile he did just that. He heard Laura shuffling around the room and good hardly contain his excitement for what was going to come, whatever it may be.

"Open."

Lee snapped his eyes open to see Laura standing before him fully clothed. What the? Looking down at the table he saw chess set laid out.

"What did you think I meant," Laura asked with an innocent smile

End


	4. The One Where She Bonds

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Title: The One Where She Bonds

Pairing: Laura/Lee

Rating: PG.

Author's Note: There is some artistic lisence in here because we don't know much about anyone's past and the show only just began. Feedback is Welcome.

* * *

Kara Thrace was going to the president to talk to her about the fraternization rules and some clarification on it. Not seeing Billy at his desk she opened the door without knocking and stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

She saw the president of the Twelve Colonies and Captain Apollo kissing intensely. This shocked her greatly and she tried to back out of the room without making noise but knocked a picture frame off the table near the door. Lee and Laura broke apart and turned to the doorway.

"Uh sorry to interrupt and stuff but I wanted to talk to uh the president about something but I'll come back," she stammered picking up the picture frame and backing out of the room.

"Thrace get back here," Lee called

Kara entered the room again to see Lee standing slightly to the right of the president's shoulder. She closed the door behind her.

"Sorry that you walked in on that," Laura remarked

"I'm not."

Laura and Lee looked at her in confusion.

"I mean I'm sorry that interrupted but not sorry that the two of you are together. That is if you are together?"

"We are," Lee clarified before Laura could speak

"Good. You both should be happy."

Laura was slightly startled by this admission from the woman before her.

"I shall leave now so that you can talk with Laura about whatever you originally came here to talk with her about."

"I don't want to kick you out."

"That's okay I need to go anyway."

Lee turned and kissed Laura deeply and then left the office closing the door behind him leaving a blushing Laura behind. Kara took a seat in front of the desk and smiled.

"Hi," Kara remarked trying to dispel Laura's nervousness but then her own nervousness returned, "Hi," she said again

Laura smiled slightly at seeing how nervous the young woman before her was.

"You must be curious lieutenant."

"No, no I'm not."

Laura raised an eyebrow at this.

"Okay so I am."

"Ask."

"Are you happy?"

This question caught Laura off guard for this wasn't the question she had been expecting.

"Um…yes."

"Good. Is Lee happy?"

Laura smiled, "Yes."

"Then that's all I need to know. I'll just say that if you hurt him I'll hunt you down even if you are the president."

Laura laughed heartily, "I'd expect nothing less lieutenant."

"Please call me Kara."

"I think I can handle that. You came here to talk to me about something other than my relationship with Lee Adama."

"Yes I did," Kara remarked going to her point but then, "Does commander Adama know of your relationship," she asked suddenly

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry that kind of just came out."

"It's okay Kara. Yes commander Adama does know."

"How'd he take that?"

"About as well as you expect him to take his twenty something pilot/hero son going out with the fifty something bane-of-his existence/president of the remainder of humanity as we know it."

Kara laughed over that description.

"He'll get over it."

Kara smiled, "I'm sure he will. My question actually has to do with the fraternization rules."

Laura was nodding, "Everything seems to have to do with that."

Kara nodded and scratched the side of her neck, "Now that I'm here I'm embarrassed about asking my question."

"Does it have anything to do with Teyla Arnold?"

Kara looked at Laura in shock, "How'd you know?"

"I'm a lot more open to certain things than anyone would expect of me."

Say what? There was something in that statement that wasn't said that caught Kara's attention, "Ma'am?"

Laura smirked, "You understand perfectly Kara."

"You're…telling me that you've been with a women before?"

"Yes."

Kara took in a breath, "Wow."

"I'm okay with whatever you want to do as long as you are happy."

"Yeah but…"

"Leave the commander to me."

Kara smiled, "I think that I can do that."

"And no Lee doesn't know this little factoid about me."

"How do you do that," Kara asked with a shake of her head

"Practice."

"Can I be brutally honest with you?"

"Certainly as long as I'm allowed to do the same."

"Oh yeah. When we first met I didn't like you one little bit."

"I know."

"Do you want to know why?"

"I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that you trust and respect commander Adama and his opinion greatly and when he doesn't like someone _you _don't like that person either."

"Right."

"You aren't alone in this. There is a good percentage of the _Galactica_ crew that don't like me for this very reason."

"Wait till they find out you are shacking up with Apollo."

Laura laughed, "I'm not positive how they are going to take that but for now Lee and I want to keep our relationship quiet."

"Secrets safe with me. You had something brutally honest to say to me?"

"Did I mention I was always insanely attracted to blonds, particularly strong willful blonds?"

Kara's face went slack, "You…you're attracted to me?"

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Kara thought a moment, "No it actually makes me feel better about you in some weird way."

"Glad to hear it."

There came a knock on the door just then.

"See I didn't do that."

Laura smiled, "Come in."

Billy hesitantly opened the door and stepped in, "I though Captain Apollo was in here."

"He came, he saw, he left," Laura remarked with a faint smile

"Oh doctor Baltar wants to see you."

Laura wrinkled her nose at this, "That guy is a nut ball."

"That very well may be but he still wants to see you."

Laura sighed, "Yeah give me like ten minutes."

"Sure."

Billy left and closed the door.

"I take it you don't like doctor Baltar much?"

"It's not that I don't like him but that man is falling further and further into madness and I don't know if there is anything we can do to bring him back."

Kara nodded to this, "I do believe that you are right. I will leave you now so that you can prepare for your meeting with the nut that is our only hope of finding Cylons on our ships," Kara remarked standing up

"Now there is a scary thought," Laura responded rising also, "Thank you Kara for a most enjoyable conversation."

"You are very welcome. Thank you for understanding and clarifying some things for me and once again your secret is safe with me."

"As is yours. If ever you want to talk about anything you know where to find me oh and good luck with Teyla."

Kara just smiled shyly, "Thanks."

* * *

After a particularly frustrating meeting with Baltar Laura felt a need to escape her office. She was walking the halls when rounding a corner she bumped into someone and was sent sprawling to the ground, as was the other person.

"Ma'am I am so sorry," Tyrol remarked getting up and helping her to her feet as well

"Don't worry about it I'm okay. Nothing like getting knocked on your ass to wake you up," she remarked with a smile

The man in front of her smiled as well.

"You are Tyrol right? Chief petty officer?"

Tyrol felt a strange thrill the president knew his name, "Yes ma'am."

They began walking again, "How are things going with you? Any complaints that I can help you with?"

"Now that you mention it I do have one."

"Only one?"

Tyrol didn't know what to say to this and was trying to find the words. Laura laughed.

"Relax chief I was only kidding with you."

He relaxed, "Sorry things have been a bit to serious as of late."

"I agree."

"I don't have a complaint so much as a suggestion."

"Do tell."

"I think we should have fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah like how things are a bit to serious. I understand how we are fighting for our very survival…"

"But we need to loosen up and have fun before we all go mad?"

"Exactly."

"I understand perfectly chief and I agree."

Tyrol smiled, "Yeah?"

"Very much. Do you have any ideas of this fun that we can do?"

"I know that there are weekly card games but not everyone is good at that. We can have movie nights and races and…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Sharon not far off, "Hot steamy sex," he finished

Laura laughed, "I don't think that would go over well with the commander, but I can ask."

Tyrol turned to her in confusion.

Laura smiled and laughed, "You don't have any idea what you just said to me do you?"

"I remember games and races."

"Then you caught sight of lieutenant Valerii over there and you finished off with 'hot steamy sex'."

Tyrol blushed crimson at this statement, "I'm sorry."

Smiling Laura waved him off, "Don't be. However much I liked your suggestion that would create some problems don't you think?"

It was Tyrol's turn to laugh, "Very much."

Laura glanced at Sharon who was busy tinkering with something or other on her viper.

"You love her very much don't you?"

Tyrol smiled, "Yeah. I'm so glad the fraternization rules were lifted. I so wasn't looking forward to getting court marshaled for falling in love."

"I wouldn't think so."

"Thank you for that."

"Not court marshaling you?" Laura asked deadpan

Tyrol laughed, "Lifting the fraternization rule."

"I wasn't the only one that…"

"But you pushed for it."

"I suppose."

"On his own the commander never would have done that. He wouldn't have seen the longer term need of people finding love and getting married and having children. He would have seen it as a way for us to just get sex."

"You don't like Adama very much do you?"

Tyrol turned to Laura in surprise.

"It's okay chief I won't tell. Truthfully he isn't one of my favorite people either."

Tyrol smiled, "I agree with you there."

"I shall take up the matter of play with the commander."

"Thank you."

They rounded another corner and lost sight of Boomer.

"I'm not keeping you from anything am I? Were you going somewhere before I unceremoniously bowled you over," Tyrol asked Laura

"No, I just came from a rather maddening meeting with doctor Baltar and needed to work off some energy."

"I understand. I haven't dealt with him very much but he seems rather…"

"Insane?" Laura supplied

"Yes."

"I'm not keeping _you_ form anything?"

"No just doing a little exercise."

Laura nodded and the two walked in silence for a few minutes.

"How are you adjusting to life on the _Galactica_? Your move wasn't to hard I hope?"

"The move was fine. Life here is interesting to say the least."

"How's that?"

"Everyone makes such a fuss over me."

"You are the president."

"This I don't dispute but it's still a little weird even thinking of myself as the President. I was secretary of education for goodness sake."

Tyrol was nodding in understanding "Not exactly in the top tier chain of command wise."

"I was like fourth tier. I'm…it'll take a bit to shift my brain. My body has acclimated well though as well as my staff, such as it is."

"Glad to hear it."

"I have been getting to know various members of the crew over the last couple of days."

"Who so far?"

"Well the obvious choices are Billy and captain Apollo. I've also gotten to know Kara, Dualla and Teyla Arnold."

"And now me."

"And now you," Laura acquiesced

"I can safely say you aren't what I expected for you to be," Tyrol commented

"Everyone keeps saying that!"

"It's not meant as a slight."

Laura smiled, "I know. You'll have to get used to my warped sense of humor chief."

"Tyrol."

Laura stopped walking and turned to Tyrol, "I shall call you by your first name if you call me by mine."

Tyrol looked really very skeptical about that.

"Please."

He softened at this, "Deal."

They shook hands to seal the deal.

"Laura I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Her laughter could be heard as the two walked around a corridor.

End


	5. Interlude: Inflagrante Delicto

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Rating: Look at the title and I think you'd know. It's hot and naughty so be forwarned.

Author's Note: This was mostly all my idea with a few naughty bits gathered from a conversation with Julie. That girl is trouble I tell you. So on with the shew…

* * *

He stood over the sleeping figure and just watched her for a moment. She was so incredibly peaceful when she slept. He watched her until it started to border on the stalker-esque. Laura was sleeping on her back with her right hand thrown over her eyes and was wearing his favorite thing, nothing at all. The blanket that was covering her went just above her breasts.

"Laura," Lee whispered

Him whispering her name like that didn't cause her to stir so Lee decided the only other option was to wake her up in a more creative manner. Quickly he stripped out of his clothing and knelt at the foot of the bed. Pulling the blanket up he crawled up her body. Lee knew that Laura slept like the dead and wouldn't wake up from this.

If Laura had been awake to see his Joker-like grin she would have run screaming from her rooms. As it were she slumbered blissfully on unaware of why Lee was up to, in both senses of the word. Lee's head came out from under the blanket where it was level with Laura's and in one quick motion he thrust into her.

To say this woke Laura up would have been an understatement of galactic proportions and speaking of galactic proportions…

"Lee," Laura gasped as she jolted upright from waking up and the power of his thrust, "Why must you continue to do that?"

"You know you like it." Lee commented taking both of Laura's hands and putting the over her head and holding them there

Lee watched as her eyes darkened at him taking such control. He knew that she loved it when he held her down during their lovemaking. It was about one of the only time she willingly gave up control.

"It is one of the better ways to be woken up I must admit but you scare the frak out of me each time you do it," she gasped

"I'm sorry," Lee remarked kissing her neck

"No you aren't but I forgive you."

"Why thank you," he remarked with a cheeky grin after kissing her ravenously

Lee stilled within her to look at her for a moment. He was so lucky that he had this woman in his life.

"Stop thinking and move," Laura demanded

"Oh yes ma'am," Lee remarked obliging in the best way he knew how

End.


	6. The One Where The Unexpected Happens

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Title: The One Where The Unexpected Happens

Pairing: Laura/Lee

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: For arguments sake this took place about six months after 'Water' but as I've only scene 'Bastille Day' after that everything else is mine.

Author's Note: There is some artistic lisence in here because we don't know much about anyone's past and the show only just began. Thanks to everyone for responding so favorably to my series. Feedback is welcome…in fact it is demanded

* * *

Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies sat staring at the man before her as if he were an apparition that she couldn't quite believe she even saw. After an extended amount of silence the man before her cleared his throat. 

"Uh ma'am are you going to say something…anything…please?"

Laura didn't really know what to say or do for that matter. Doctor Connell watched the women before him try to absorb the news that he'd just told her. She didn't seem to be taking it very well. It was perfectly understandable because this news was life changing.

"I thought the tests might be wrong so I ran them again…and then twice more after that."

Her eyes shifted to the doctor, which showed she was halfway paying attention at least.

"The test results are indisputable."

"How…" Laura started, "How…did my cancer just disappear?"(AN: That's not what you were thinking was up with her, was it?:)

Connell scratched the side of his neck, "I'm not really sure. One day you had it…the next day you didn't."

"You understand why I'm having such a hard time with this?"

Connell nodded his head vigorously, "I am too."

"I would think so."

"Have you done anything different lately?"

"Like what? Have I come across a magic spring or healing powers or…"

"Anything out of the ordinary," Connell interrupted

Laura sighed, "Not that I know of."

Connell was nodding his head while she was talking, "Then I don't know."

That was certainly an odd statement for a doctor to be making.

"Okay," Laura remarked slowly, "What do we do now?"

Connell shrugged, "The cancer is gone. We should be happy for that."

"I understand that doctor and believe me I am happy, but don't you want to find out why it just up and disappeared?"

"Of course. We will have to do the works on you."

Laura took in a breath and slowly let it go, "I'd expect nothing less doctor."

Walking aimlessly through the corridors, Laura was still trying to wrap her mind around the prospect that she was going to live, that she wasn't going to die. Of course, she was happy at the prospect of _not _dying, but she had resigned herself to that fact. The prospect of sudden vitality was going to have to be something she would have to get used to.

Looking up Laura found herself on the pilots deck and was in fact standing in front of Lee's private room that he got as head of CAG. Knocking she waited to be called in.

"Laura what are you doing here," Lee asked with a wide smile upon seeing her

"This is where my feet took me," she commented shutting the door.

Lee hugged her tightly and kissed her on the nose.

"What's the matter?"

Laura smiled at how well he new her.

"I just came back from the seeing the doctor," Laura commented pulling away from Lee and sitting in a chair

Lee sat on the bed and looked over at Laura. She was always a little weird when she came back from these doctor's visits but somehow she seemed different. It had him a little worried.

"I had some interesting news."

"Do tell," Lee asked hoping his voice didn't quiver

"My cancer is gone."

It took a moment for this statement to register in Lee's brain and when it did he stood up and went over to Laura. He swept in a grabbed her in a hug swinging her around.

"Oh my god that I completely amazing," he exclaimed excitedly upon putting her down

"Lee you don't understand."

Lee pulled away from her, "What?"

"I didn't even start chemo or anything. When I say that the cancer is gone I don't mean in remission. I mean that it is completely gone."

Sitting down Lee frowned at this as Laura sat back down as well.

"Completely gone?"

"Disappeared altogether."

"Does the doc know why?"

Laura shook her head, "He doesn't know. He ran every test he could possibly think of on me but so far we've come back with nothing."

"Should we be looking this gift horse in the mouth?"

Laura smiled at the 'we' comment, "Well no, but I want to know why."

"As do I but for now can we celebrate the fact that you are going to be here for a good long time."

"Barring and Cylon attacks or some unforeseen event right?"

Lee glared at her but grinned to soften it.

"Come let's go for a walk," Laura remarked getting up, "I have a lot of pent up energy all of a sudden."

Lee waggled his eyebrows at her, "I can think of other ways that you can use up that energy than a walk."

Laura laughed at him, "I know that Lee but I want to go on a walk."

Shrugging Lee stood up and together they left his quarters and started to walk around the ship. They walked in comfortable silence while they walked aimlessly.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

Lee hesitated, "Now with the prospect of you living what are you going to do now?"

Laura knew what Lee was trying to say to her, "Stay out the rest of my Presidency I guess. I don't really know what I'm going to do after my term is over but…"

"That's not what I meant."

Laura sighed softly, "I know. You want to know how I feel about you and I now that I'm going to live for there to be a _you and I_. Right?"

Lee was nodding as she spoke.

"In truth I haven't really had all that much time to think about it. I came to your rooms straight from the doctor and had to tell you."

"I see."

Laura stopped walking andLee stopped to face her.

"It doesn't mean that I won't and that I haven't been going over it while we were walking."

"What have you come up with?"

Laura smiled, "I can imagine a life with you."

Lee smiled brightly, "So can I?"

Smiling again they both continued walking throughout the ship but this time with lighter and happier hearts.

* * *

"You wanted to see me," Laura remarked taking a seat in the office of doctor Connell 

"I have the results of those tests I ran on you yesterday."

"That was fast."

Connell was nodding, "I haven't slept."

"I can tell."

Connell grinned, "Thank you," was remarked sarcastically

"What did you discover?"

"Well before I get to that I want to say that I wanted to see if there were anyone else that had a terminal and/or chronic disease or just an ailment that bother them whose ailment has suddenly disappeared."

"What did you find?"

"I ran these tests on the people of _Galactica _only and I discovered that on everyone their diseases or ailments vanished."

That was certainly interesting.

"Vanished?"

"Yes. Completely vanished."

Laura leaned forward, "Do you know why yet?"

"Well I had to try and think if there was anything out of the ordinary that we've come into contact with in the last few months. After racking my brain for a good five hours or so the answer came quite by accident."

Laura raised her eyebrows in an indication for him to continue. Instead of speaking he poured a glass of water from a pitcher and handed it to her. Taking it Laura still looked at him expectantly.

"There in your hand is the key or cure I should say."

Laura looked at the glass of water in her hand, "Water?"

"From that planet where we had to dig into the ice caps to get to the water yes."

"So this water has healing powers," Laura asked still not completely understanding

"Yes."

Laura scratched the side of her neck, "Explain."

"This water is amazing. It has a crystalline structure that seems to have regenerative properties."

"I see. Why didn't we figure this out when we did all of those tests on the water months ago?"

Connell shrugged his shoulders, "We weren't testing for healing powers."

True.

"I have a question?"

"Go ahead."

"If we were ever to stop drinking this water would our ailments come back?"

"No, once whatever it is, is gone, it's gone."

Laura was nodding her head, "We've got to tell the Commander."

"Right, I was hoping that you could do that alone."

"Why?"

"The Commander and I have been having a disagreement of late about certain things and I don't really want to talk to him until it is all settled."

"In all due respect isn't that a little childish doctor?"

"Yes, but he started it."

"Do you mind telling me what it's about? Maybe I can help."

"It's about you."

Laura straightened in her chair, "Me?"

"And the young Captain Apollo."

"What possibly could the Commander and you be arguing over where the Captain and I are concerned?"

"He wants to know certain things and I refuse to tell him these certain things and thus the fighting."

"He wants to know if Lee and I have been intimate?"

"Right. He knows that you've spent a lot of time together and that you are extremely attracted to each other but doesn't know the whole… thing."

"Why doesn't he just ask us?"

Another shrug from the doctor, "That I don't know."

Laura sighed, "I will go and tell the Commander this happy news but I am also going to fix things for the two of you."

Doctor Major Connell smiled brightly, "Thank you ma'am."

Laura did something very un-Presidential and rolled her eyes at the man before her. After having that rather enlightening conversation with the doctor Laura went to her office and sank down into her chair.

"Billy!" she hollered

He opened the door and peeked his head in, "I need for you to set up a meeting with Commander Adama and as soon as possible," se commented trying to circumvent Billy's next question

"Yes ma'am."

Laura sank into her chair with a sigh. She'd had a lot of information to process in the last couple of days. The process of no cancer, living, Lee's love for her and the declaration of wanting her in his life and finally the healing powers of the water. Big stuff.

"The commander has time now," Billy commented popping his head into her office

"Now?"

"Yes ma'am."

Laura shrugged, "Okay."

"Are you okay ma'am?"

Laura looked up at Billy from this question. She hadn't told him the good news yet and he deserved to know the truth, for he had been very good to her.

"Billy sit."

"But you're meeting with…"

"Can wait. Sit."

He sat.

"My cancer is gone."

Billy blinked at her, "Gone?"

Laura nodded her head, "I was healed."

"But you didn't even…"

"Start chemo or anything I know. The water we got from those ice caps many months ago has…healing capabilities."

"Healing capabilities?"

"Yes."

"That means anyone drinking the water would be healed from whatever they had bothering them?"

"That's what it means yes."

"What about infertility?"

Laura raised an eyebrow, "I would think so. If cancer can be eradicated I would think infertility could be reversed."

Laura watched as Billy paled in front of her.

"Oh frak," he exclaimed

"What!"

"Neither I nor D have been on suppressors for many months."

That was certainly interesting. With the power of a two-by-four to the back of the head the enormity of the situation came and slapped Laura across the face.

"Oh my God," she stuttered

"Yeah I know. D is so going to kill me if…"

"Billy!"

He stopped talking to look up and see a bewildered look on Laura's face."

"No one is on suppressors. We ran out several months ago remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Do you know how many people are infertile," she asked trying to get him to see her point

For a moment he was getting what she was trying to say and then, that too, dawned on him, "The Malrose Flu."

He was referring to the strain of flu that spread rampant throughout the colonies before they could get a handle on it. Thousands upon hundreds of thousands of people were stricken with it. It never proved to be fatal, but a side effect to the Malrose Flu was that anyone who had it became utterly infertile.

Laura pressed on, "A good percentage of the population we still have is infertile."

"Including you?"

"Including…me," Laura remarked trailing off

Before she could ruminate further on that she heard, "Roslin!"

Looking up she saw Adama storming toward her.

"I know you take great delight in making me wait but I do have things to do!"

Laura stood, "You're going to have to wait a little longer. We'll have to reschedule this little meeting for another time. I have something very important to attend to."

"I say we talk now."

Laura knew by his stance, that he wasn't going to budge.

"Fine. Walk with me then and we'll talk on the way. I'll be back Billy and we'll continue that discussion that we were having," she remarked turning to her aid

Billy stood up at being addressed, "Yes ma'am."

"And go to talk to D will you?"

"Yes ma'am.

With that Laura swept out of her office with Adama trailing to catch up. Once they hit the corridor he did catch up with her.

"What's going on?"

"Long story sort our water has healing powers."

Adama snorted in amusement, "Yeah sure healing powers."

"Healing powers," she affirmed

"You know this how?"

"My cancer is gone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's utterly amazing."

Laura really couldn't tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic.

"Have you noticed that the pain in your knees is gone?"

"How did you know about that?"

Laura raised an eyebrow, "You're not the only one who gets to read medical files."

"Yes the pain has gone but it's from that new ointment the Major gave me."

Laura shook her head, "Healing powers."

Adama was trying to grasp this concept; "You're telling me that everyone drinking the water is healed of whatever ails them, from arthritis to cancer?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"The Major told you this?"

"Yes, his research was originally to find out how my cancer up and disappeared but this is what he found."

"Why didn't he tell me this himself."

"He's upset with you for trying to get him to break a doctor-patient confidentiality rule. No matter how well intentioned it was still wrong."

Adama stopped in his track, "He told you that?"

Laura stopped and turned to Adama, "Yes he did tell me that. If you wanted to know something like that you should have gone to the source."

"Would you or Lee have told me?"

"No, but you could still could have asked," she remarked starting to walk again

This is when Adama noticed they were heading toward the infirmary. He went and caught up to Laura.

"Why are we going to the infirmary?"

"I have to talk to the doctor about something and your are going to apologize the nice man for trying to compromise his ethics."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Come now Commander weren't you the one who said we had to set a high set of standards for to live up to?"

He glowered at her.

"Whatever would they think if you, the Commander, don't even live up to your own rules?"

"I really don't like you sometimes."

"Likewise Commander, likewise."

"I will apologize to the 'nice man' as you say."

Laura put a hand over her heart, "Oh thank you I shall be forever grateful," she declared sarcastically

Adama shook his head, but couldn't help but smile.

"The prospect of living is making me slightly giddy okay," Laura remarked defending herself

"Did I say anything?"

"You were thinking it?"

"Is the water making us telepathic now too."

"Shut up."

_I shall end it there. Stay tuned to find out what Laura has to discuss with the doctor (like you don't know that) And no nothing is up between Laura and Adama. I thought I'd add a moment of civility and no Laura isn't with child as it were._


End file.
